onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Noah Sinabalok
Noah is a ex-marine vice admiral, he is currently apart of The 8 Headed pirates and is the helmsman, he is also a devil fruit user who's devil fruit is the ancient Zoan Ryu Ryu no Mi, Model: Majungasaurus. Backstory: At the age of 14 he joined the marines, 14 years later he left the marines after he found out stuff that disgusted him, he found out that the world government was Redacted so after he found out they where doing that, he couldn't support them and left, he took his ship and his crew and left, the crew where behind their captain after they found out what he discovered. he later joins The 8 Headed pirates after they helped him in a naval battle against 3 marine battle ships that where there to either arrest him and his crew or kill him and his crew. Sense of justice: Unlike the other marines and vice admirals he saw things not in black and white after a pirate rescued him, that pirate was shanks, he was just a warrant officer at the time, he was later promoted to Lieutenant junior grade he got a dozens of medals one for his actions in the twin ports incident. one for his part in stopping a murderous crew of pirates who's name was forbidden from every being spoken or written again and dozens of other incidents and captures, he was given the rank of vice admiral at the age of 23. at the age of 16 he got the rank of warrant officer. At the age of 17 he become Lieutenant junior grade. at the age of 19 he got the rank of rear admiral, at age 17 still he got the rank of captain only a month after he got the rank of Lieutenant junior Grade , his justice was "moral" Justice. as he saw people based on their morals and their choices instead of just what their title or their choice of life(being a pirate or a marine), Appearance: age 14: He wears a standard issue marine uniform. History: Water 7 Arc: he finds out about Redacted and left the marines taking his marine battle ship which had a figure head of a Majungasaurus which doubled for a platform for a huge laser stored that that could be fired from inside the mouth of the Majungasaurus figuer head and the crows nests are shaped like a birds nest, the sails had huge dinosaur foot prints makred on hte sails and had hundreds of cannons along with the cannons that a battle ship in the buster call would have, he took his crew with him to the new world taking the dangerous fishman island route as he would of been captured and killed if he had taken the regular civilian route. During the time-skip: He joins up with the 8 headed pirate and he takes them to punk hazard, which 20 months before hand had been the battle spot for kuzan and sakzuki, while their he fought smoker and beat him using armored up teeth and by using the laser on his ship, which destroyed a g-5 ship(His bounty being that of 386M at that point) Wano country: he goes up against page 5 and X-drake 3 ancient zoan users going at it, cuased an entire left over like town to be destroyed, he took out page-5 within a minute of the battle starting, X-drake was the hardest one as both of them had been friends during their days as marines and both knew each others battle style to a T they knew each others every attack except for those they made during the time-skip, both of them got their devil fruits on the same day, so neither had more experience then the other, their battle lasted 2 days during that time hundreds of smile users came and where defeated by Noah, by the 2nd day both of them where exhausted and Noah had to resort to a rumble ball he had gotten from Akemi to be able to escape. He fought King during the battle and defeated him with the help of X-drake and zoro., he then joined in on the battle against kaido, using a rumble ball and making a new form Majungasaurus kicker point.